The Lost Birchwood: Kindred Hearts
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice had to save them all, even if they were just toons from a comic of Sonic The Hedgehog she knew from the vision she had and the feelings inside her that told her that she knew it wasn't right to remove them in such a way and it was more worse than dip...so she saved all of them even Fiona Fox who she feels a kindred spirit with...[Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice, Tommy, Cressida, Penny, Abbot and Scarlett goes to Imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit goes to Kender Penders **

**Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog goes to Sega**

**Credit for the Super Genesis Wave from The Sonic The Hedgehog Comic Series goes to Archie Comics.**

**I kinda am ashamed of both Kender Penders and Archie Comics for killing off all those characters from the Sonic The Hedgehog Comic series that is in Archie Comics**

**and learning they don't plan to bring them all back was the last straw, I mean seriously what is up with that?**

**so maybe someday both Kender Pender and Archie Comics will work it all out and bring every character that was removed/erased from the time line and zones back.**

**Credit for The Great Mouse Detective goes to Disney**

**I have a idea to have Bernice go to the Great Mouse Detective world before she turns 18 years old...**  
><strong>I don't know when I will write it but I will when I can.<strong>

**and maybe I will just do a few chapters maybe two or three but I'm not sure.**  
><strong>maybe I will do another chapter in a little while <strong>  
><strong>and maybe if I can think about if I should make longer chapters of this or not.<strong>

* * *

><p>[Bernice's Pov]<p>

I had to do it, I had to go to that place and save all those lives from all those zones.

good or bad or neutral, I had to save them all because of what I found out that will happen in the future...

to think that humans such as myself can put the lives of all characters like them in such danger

sure they would still be in past comic issues but it doesn't change the fact that they are still killed in a way from the very world they came from.

I had to use my magic too to feel each of the energy all of those sonic characters from each of the zones and which characters would be...removed and which would be still there in future comic issues.

I even had to give all of them a new home and let them start a new life, away from the people that made them and wanted to hurt them in such a way...

as I thought about how foolish both sides have been and what they did to them or rather what they will do.

made me feel sick because it was like using the dip on them!

"Bernice you okay?"I hear a voice ask me and I look and saw it was Fiona Fox who by the way was still wearing the same clothes that she started to wear when she started to join Scourge the Hedgehog.

I know that most people misunderstand her but I can understand where she's been through...

she's been hurt by people she cared about and she was betrayed by those she called friends and family

in some odd way me and her are kinda the same...sure there is some differences but it's still there and I'm glad I saved both her and all of the many lives from the Super Genesis Wave...

to think they would do that to toons was just horrible and I knew it was very wrong so I had to act even if it meant if I had failed I would be caught in the Super Genesis Wave and would most likely be...erased from the time line.

but lucky that never happen and I got myself and everyone else out of there just in time.

"I'm fine Fi, no worries."I said but then Fiona grab my hand and I look and saw that I had hurt myself and I look down and saw broken glass all over the floor and I knew I must of hurt myself by accident when I was thinking too much on what almost happen to all those toons that come from the Sonic Toon Zone and all the many zones inside the Sonic Toon Zone.

"you can't blame yourself on what almost happen to all of us...it was all the doing of the people who make the comics and the guy who gave us all a home in it...but we can thank you for saving us, I never thought I would be able to trust anyone besides Scourge but you really surprise me when you came to where me and my gang were at and saying we were in danger from being erased from all of the Sonic Toon Zones in The Comic World...at first I didn't believe you but then when you showed all of us what you saw by using a spell to show it to us...well I guess we had no choice but to trust you after finding out we were no longer needed in that world..."Fiona said as she started to bandage my injury that I got from the glass of water that I was holding before but had my mind else where thinking too much about what had happen and causing me to break the glass.

"so how are you and all the others doing at Toontropolis?"I ask her trying to change the topic because I knew like myself that Fiona hates to think about what almost happen to her.

"oh it's doing pretty good, me and Scourge got a place and it couldn't be better and I even got a job that you said might help me try to turn my life around...even though Scourge doesn't like the idea of getting a job, I told him that we have no other way to live after what happen and we need the money...sure I'm the only one having a job and Scourge baby is just hanging around at our place but that is better than worrying about Sonic and the others back at home finding out we are still alive and weren't in a way 'Genesis Dipped' even if that wasn't caused by dip but something that was close to it, it still doesn't change the fact we owe ya big for that save you did but tell me why you would help us? I mean we never even met until up until that day so why?"Fiona said and I guess it was only a matter of time before she ask me that question.

"it's because I guess in a way we are the same...you and me Fiona...we both have a hard time trusting others because of our past but we still have people who love us and that is important...and besides that Fi, I knew in my heart it wasn't right what they were going to do to you...and I knew if I didn't act fast you will be gone forever not just from the comics but as well as the toon world..."I said and Fiona just look at me before she smirks "you really are something else Bernice."Fiona said with her eyes closed and walking away from me and heading over to the fridge and opening it up and grabbing a soda and I watch her open it up and take a big drink from it.

"you still don't trust Sonic do you Fi?"I ask her and she seem to growl as she glares at the soda in her hand before taking another drink of it before answering me on my question about her still not trusting Sonic after what happen to her and how he didn't save her back then all those years ago...I wont bring up what happen but Fiona doesn't like to talk about it much.

and even after it seem she had forgave him in some point in the comics it all turn sour when the others found out that Fiona was dating Scourge.

"yeah..."she said and I couldn't help but say "yeah what?" and she seem to glare at the soda for a minute before casting her glare on me but I knew she wasn't mad at me she was most likely mad about the past and how it had Sonic in it.

"Yeah I'm still mad at him so of course I still don't trust him! we could of lost our lives! and he would of done nothing! he didn't even save his parents from what happen! and now Scourge is all they have left for a son because of what happen! he could of did something! he could of stop it all from happening and we all would never had to leave the Comic World in The Sonic Toon Zone!"Fiona said as she cried and falls to her knees and I watch as she hides her face in her hands and starts to cry more and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her

because of what all that has happen she still thought Sonic could of stop it from happening and I guess that is kinda true in a way that it could of been stop from the people who started it but even Sonic himself couldn't of stop it even if he tried it would only end the same.

and I guess I could see where Fiona was coming from, if I had lost Smarty I don't think I could go on living in the real world...

but instead I would close myself off in some part of the toon world.

I couldn't help but smile a little as I thought of Smarty and no matter how much he drives me crazy at times I still loved him oddly enough.

I look at one of my hands at the place where a ring was on my ring finger to which was surprisingly my engagement ring

(yeah you heard right, engagement ring...)

Smarty had ask me to marry him and yeah I said yes...it was around the time after I got back from the whole 'the great mouse detective' thing that went down before my 18th birthday...

so yeah after I got back home and Fidget was with me and after we said bye to each other because he said he wanted to fly all over town and check out some stuff so that left me to face my family at my house but I was surprise that no one was home but I was surprise that Smarty was there and he had a small box in his hand and it took me by surprise when he got on one knee and open the small box up to show a ring...so yeah that pretty much covers on what happens next of course.

but I hadn't broke the news to my family yet about me becoming engaged

I mean it was a surprise that me and Smarty started to date after all we been through and that would take us from just being boyfriend and girlfriend to being engaged to each other.

well even if I didn't tell my family about me becoming engaged, I did tell a few of my friends

and even Cressida who I see as a friend of course she is like best friends with Beatrice and it seem to make my sister happy to see the both of us become friends.

but yeah Cressida knows about me and Smarty but even though I was thinking about telling Penny

Cressida said that might be a bad idea because her sister might tell everyone of our friends about it and Smarty said that he wanted to tell his patrol about the engagement in his own time and same goes with me telling Beatrice and Tommy.

so far I was able to hide my engagement ring so no one notice it so far but soon enough they will take notice and when they see it they are going to ask me who gave me the ring even if it would be pretty clear to Beatrice and Tommy who gave me the ring.

I place a hand on Fiona's back in a way to comfort her and then the next thing I knew she hugs me and starts to cry on my shoulder and telling me how it wasn't fair and how she hated Sonic and his friends and everyone else that didn't get brush off like they were nothing.

I knew that Fiona was in no shape to go home in the state she was in so I had let her stay the night and sleep in my room and of course on my bed.

I went to sleep on the couch that was in my room, it was a old couch and Rosella said it use to belong to her sister but she gave it to her and of course Rosella gave it to me.

I still can't believe it has been a year since Rosella started to live with us...it was before me, Tommy and Beatrice turn 18 years old this year and well it was last year that dad and Scarlett (even though she is my mom...) got a divorce

and of course Mrs Gray heard about it when she came to check up on me and see how I was doing and she had told Rosella who came over to stay and help out and see to it that me, Tommy and Beatrice are taken care of while dad is at work.

and well I guess I can't help but be surprise that Rosella is now our step-mom now but she acts more like a real mother than Scarlett did and Rosella seem to have bonded well with both Tommy and Beatrice too and that makes me happy.

now if only I could tell them about me being engaged to Smarty.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell and Lexi goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog goes to Sega**

**Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog Comic Series goes to Archie Comics**

**Credit for Knuckles The Echidna Comic Series goes to Ken Penders**

**I still don't like the fact they 'killed' half of the characters in Sonic The Hedgehog off with something called the Super Genesis Wave.**  
><strong>they could still keep both the old and new characters but no, they had to make the fans mad.<strong>

**and anyway here is Chapter 2 and maybe I should make this Kindred Hearts one a type of alternate universe but I guess I could think about it if it should be in the main The Lost Birchwood Story or not, so I will think about it.**

**and No I'm sorry werewolf99**  
><strong>I'm not going to use your characters that you just said, I'm really sorry but I can't.<strong>

* * *

><p>[No Pov]<p>

4 weeks later...in The Bad Egg Joke Prison (which is a prison that keeps both human and toon.)

in the yard there was a lot of toons and humans...half of them were working out the other half were arm wrestling.

and by surprise Bernice was there...yeah why she was there?

well a toon by the name of Captain Cleaver (who is a deleted character from Who Framed Roger Rabbit.)

the cop work at Toontown of course but after he found out that Bernice had been using magic that she wasn't suppose to.

and well it was right after Smarty left that Captain Cleaver came and place her under arrest and took her to this prison (which is in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Universe and was outside of Toontown.)

the only problem was that Captain Cleaver place her in a prison full of guys and he said that there were no all lady prison.

so when Bernice first got here there were some 'cat calls' from most of the guys but lucky they stop after the first day she was here.

she had wish that Smarty hadn't left when he did when Captain Cleaver came to the house to get her...

but there was a reason why Smarty was over at her house and that was to break off their engagement to which broke her heart

he just told her that it was off and then he took the ring he gave her and left...didn't even give her the chance to ask why he wanted to break it off all the sudden.

well she didn't want to think too much about it after all maybe he had his reasons for breaking off the engagement.

"maybe he just doesn't care about me anymore."Bernice thought as she looks up at the sky thinking about what made it so that Smarty no longer loved her?

"hey cutie whats your sign?"Bernice hears someone ask and she stops looking at the sky to a big muscle toon human who was giving her a look that showed he wanted something, most likely to ask her to be his girl.  
>like that is ever going to happen.<p>

"my sign is 'stop' now buzz off or else I will call my friend over and have him hurt you."Bernice said and after she said that to him he got really mad "why you little, you think you are too good for me?! well I'll show you!"he said and just as the guy was about to grab her...

"you ask for it bub, Voltaire!"Bernice said as a toon vulture swoops down and starts to attack the guy who was hitting on her and started to chase him off and after the vulture chase him off it flies over to Bernice and lands next to her and she smiles at the vulture that she adopted as her new pet (and she still had Sniffy but he was being watch by her grandmother.)

the vulture was once the pet vulture of Judge Doom himself (but Voltaire was deleted from the movie so the pet vulture of Doom never got to be in the film.)

she place her hand on Voltaire's head and starts to pet him "you are such a good boy Voltaire, thanks for chasing away that creep for me."she said as the vulture seem to coo as he really loved being petted by his new owner.

Bernice couldn't help but wonder if her family was worried about her or know that she was taken against her will by Captain Cleaver.

if she guess right they might just think she was kidnap and not arrested by a toon like Captain Cleaver.

but she couldn't worry too much about that right now because she had to deal with being here for a while and having to have Voltaire act as her bodyguard against some unwanted flirting.

she also got some extra muscle to help with that little problem too...

it turn out that some of the Dark Legionnaires from the Knuckles The Echidna Comic and so they kinda work for her for right now.

well them and Drago Wolf and Sleuth Dawg (Drago being a mobian wolf and Sleuth being a mobian dog and both were from the Sonic The Hedgehog Comic.)

but as the days went by she couldn't help but wonder why no one had come to get her yet?

sure she can understand why her family hadn't come because they didn't know about it but she would of thought that Smarty would of heard about it by now and come and get her...

but as more days went on she was told by Captain Cleaver that no one is coming to get her even if she was suppose to leave three days ago.

and she even ask him if Smarty knows she's here and he told her yes and that he would come and get her but he was with his new girlfriend.

when Cleaver said that Smarty was with another girl and him calling that girl Smarty's new girlfriend...

something seem to snap in her as she couldn't believe that Smarty would do such a thing to her but when Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy came to see her and told her that they are working on the money to get her out, she just had to ask them if what Cleaver said was true and the three did look nervous before Slimy answers "yeah it's true...sorry Bernice."

though it was a misunderstanding and Smarty only went out on one date with the girl to make her tell them where Bernice went off to because she said "I'll tell you where she is if you go on a date with me."

of course the rest of the toon patrol didn't know it was only to get some info from the girl on where Bernice's whereabouts were.

well after Bernice heard about Smarty having another girlfriend (even if it wasn't true and it was a misunderstanding.)

she started to show little emotion and her face was even showing a emotionless look and she only let Voltaire anywhere near her and when the next month came by and she thought she would never get out of that place

but she did get out the very next day because Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy finally got enough money and took her back to her house and when she ask them if her family knows where she was and they told her no and they think that she was at her grandmother's house to which is what was used as a cover story to hide where she really was.

to be continued


End file.
